1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of reaction injection molded elastomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,069 and 4,272,618 concern the curing of RIM polyurethane elastomers. In the Glossary of these patents, a "polyol" is defined as a di- or greater functionality high molecular weight alcohol or an amine terminated molecule composed of ether groups. In the discussion of chain extenders in these patents, amines, including aromatic diamines, are disclosed. However, the actual examples are of polyether polyurethanes using polyols (hydroxyl terminated) of high molecular weight. The chain extender, monoethanolamine, was used as a crosslinker.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,076 discloses foams made from amine terminated polyethers, wherein the amine termination ranges from 10 to 50 percent.
Quillery's U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,918 describes the use of amine chain extenders for the preparation of integral skin foams. Also, Bayer's U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,543 describes the use of high molecular weight polyols, certain aromatic diamines and isocyanates for the production of RIM parts. This Bayer patent specifically claims as a chain extender 1-methyl-3,5-diethyl-2,4-diaminobenzene (diethyltoluene diamine) and its isomer.
Turner's U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,363 claims a RIM polyurethane composition derived from using at least three different polyols having specific relationships and reactivity and solubility parameters to one another. Also, Vanderhider's U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,945 claims a process for preparing RIM polyurethanes wherein a relatively high molecular weight hydroxyl containing polyol, a chain extender and a polyisocyanate are used. The chain extender may be an aliphatic amine containing material having at least one primary amine group.